


Good Morning

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Fosse/Verdon (2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance, aesthetic, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Aesthetic: quiet morning with Bob Fosse





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I still don’t feel comfortable writing real person fanfiction, so I will NOT write HIM, but it’s technically not a fic... Just a very vivid daydreaming :)

You wake up in in a dimly lit appartment when the rays of sunshine start to sneak into the room through the closed curtains, touching your face. You are not sure though if it’s the sunshine that woke up. Maybe it’s the strong scent of coffee that reached your nose. Stretching and rubbing your eyes you walk into the kitchen, barefoot; the morning is peaceful. Not a single sound except the clock ticking on the wall and quiet riffle of paper. The smell of coffee blends in with the cigarette smoke as you reach the kitchen. He’s already up, sitting there with a morning newspaper, the usual cigarette between his lips, his coffee’s almost finished. He lifts his head and smiles softly when you stroll past him, touching his shoulder gently. 

\- Hey.

\- Hey. Did you sleep well?

You nod, and while you’re busy pouring yourself a cup of coffee, he finishes his with one big sip, and comes over for another. You feel his fingers brushing your hair aside, stroking your throat, and his lips and tickling beard on the back of the neck. His favorite morning kiss. Yours as well.

\- Good morning, - he whispers against your skin, and you smile, turning to face him. His kiss tastes like black coffee and cigarettes, everytime you’re dizzy at the sensation, sighing against his mouth.

You sit at the table with your cups, he puts the paper aside and glances at you softly. He looks sleepy, yet there’s always this mischief in his eyes and his smirk that makes you smile and instantly lightens up your day. You drink your coffee in this warm and comfortable silence you love so much.

\- I wish such mornings last forever, - you say, and he takes your hand in his, stroking your knuckles with his thumb, looking into your eyes.

\- You’ll have a nice day. I’m pretty sure of that.

He sounds absolutely convincing.


End file.
